


Hi Miss Alice

by SerinuCeli, Zetran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinuCeli/pseuds/SerinuCeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't use that key," his grandmother always said. "Whatever you do, don't ever use it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Miss Alice

Cloud clutched at the key hanging on a thin leather strip around his neck. He looked around at the old house he'd stayed in for most of his life.

Soon, it would be gone. He still hadn't come to accept that.

"Now, now, boy-o. Don't be so sad."

The blond sighed. "Gran, do we really have to sell this place?"

"I'm sorry," was all the old woman said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "But your father allowed you to take some things with you, yes?"

Cloud nodded, but that still didn't make him feel any better. Having been raised by his grandmother in her home for as long as he could remember, only a few mementos wouldn't satisfy him.

_It's better than nothing_ , he reminded himself.

"Go on, Cloud, look for whatever you want to keep." His grandmother gave him a gentle nudge. "And remember: don't use that key."

He inwardly rolled his eyes. He'd lost count of how many times she'd told him that over ten years ago, if not earlier.

"I won't, Gran," he promised, walking to the living room first. He looked around, studying the furniture, the wallpaper, the windows, and everything else, committing every detail to memory. He stood there a little longer before looking through the room, finding nothing small enough that he wanted to take. It wasn't until he looked on the coffee table that he found the wooden box of candy.

There were three chocolates, eight peppermints, and two pieces of toffee inside. Cloud took a peppermint and stuffed it in his pocket before taking the box with him into another room.

As the blond looked carefully through the house, he saw his grandmother packing up the photos and their frames in the dining room.

"Need some help?"

She waved a hand at him in dismissal and said, "No, no. Go. Find some more knickknacks. You can come help me when you're done."

"Are you sure?"

Without looking at him, she nodded. "Leave what you found here and go."

"Okay..." Cloud left what he had collected on the table. Thinking for a quick second, he decided to start looking upstairs. He walked slowly to the bottom of the steps before going up, the wood creaking under his feet.

Most of the rooms were empty by now, his old room completely cleared and his grandmother's void of everything besides her bed. Cloud went into the guest room, finding it strange that nothing had been moved from there.

A full-sized bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. He didn't understand why it wasn't empty yet, but he shrugged it off. Maybe his grandmother and whoever had helped her weren't able to get to this room yet. It didn't convince him, but it was the only plausible reason he had.

Cloud was tempted to open the dresser drawers and peek inside, but he decided not to. His grandmother had no mercy when it came to scolding him and he didn't want to risk it. Something else, however, caught his attention.

Part of the wallpaper behind the drawers was ripped slightly, and he could see a faint outline under it. Curiosity influencing him, he grabbed one corner of the drawers and pulled, moving it to one side. He put his hand to the wall, feeling the protrusion.

He was going to get in trouble for sure for doing this, but Cloud's curiosity won over. He stuck his fingers in the rip and began to tear off the wallpaper.

He was met with a door. No, not a door, Cloud realized as he touched the wall.

It was a painting. A very realistic one. The lock, however, had only a keyhole and no knob. Cloud's fingers ran over it and he discovered that it was real. The metal appeared ancient, just about as old as...

Cloud fingered the key around his neck before taking it off. He held it up to the lock.

_Don't use that key. Whatever you do, don't use it._

But why? What harm was there in using it? He didn't understand.

Cloud stuck the key in the lock as an experiment. It fit perfectly. He turned it, hearing a click.

A bright light suddenly emanated from the lock, forcing Cloud to close his eyes and cover his face with his arms. When he opened them again, he was shocked.

The guest room was gone. The entire house was gone. Instead of that, he found himself at the edge of a forest. The trees looked like they stretched on for miles, and the empty field behind him seemed to be just as long.

Panicking, Cloud looked at the door he came from, which now appeared to be a real version of the painting, though it actually had a doorknob this time. He jiggled the knob, finding it locked, looked behind the door, and then back in front of it. It didn't seem like it led anywhere. Not knowing what to do and quickly losing hope, Cloud looked down before freezing.

His shoes were gone and he was wearing white stockings. In fact, his old clothes had been replaced with a small blue dress and a white pinafore.

The blond closed his eyes and shook his head, opening them and touching his hair afterwards. It had grown slightly, and he had pigtails of some sort. They were curled, and small blue ribbons were tied around them.

This had to be a dream. This couldn't be for real. But wait. The blond realized that he still had the key. He stuck it back in the lock, but before he could turn it, it shattered in his hand.

Devastated, Cloud pounded desperately on the door.

He wanted to go home. He now regretted his decision.

_Gran..._ Cloud mourned. He should've listened. His grandmother always meant well.

No matter what he did, the door wouldn't open. The blond leaned against it and slid to the ground.

His hair touched his face. Tugging at the blond strands, he realized it had grown much longer. How could it have grown that fast? And his clothes... Now that he looked at them more closely, he felt that he looked like a little girl. But everything else about him was still the same.

The blond sat there for a while longer, thinking, but soon decided to look for help. Maybe he could find somebody who knew how to get him back. He had absolutely nothing to lose anymore.

Standing up, Cloud walked into the forest, looking for an exit of some sort and hoping to run into someone else. He heard the crackling of branches and was wary at first, but then ignored it when nothing appeared after a while. The forest seemed very peaceful – it didn't seem like there were any dangerous animals around. The blond was sure that he'd be able to find a path soon.

"Hello there."

Cloud turned around quickly in fear after hearing that voice and feeling a touch on his shoulder. He cursed at himself. Why hadn't he noticed that person sooner?!

The blond wanted to scold the stranger but kept silent once he took a look.

A man with long silver hair wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white shirt, and a grey vest. Although old-fashioned, Cloud would say that the other man was normal save for one thing.

The stranger had wolf ears. Was this a joke? The blond was in no mood for tricks. He crossed his arms and glared at the other.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Funny?" the other man questioned. "A maiden like yourself isn't normally what I'd find amusing. Rather, it's more of a concern. People like you don't come here often."

Too annoyed by being called a maiden to notice the ears and tail had moved, the blond said, "I'm not a girl! This is only a costume!" He huffed and turned around. "I'm only looking for the exit." The blond had to deal with enough stress already. That man was surely making fun of him and Cloud couldn't be bothered to be as polite as he normally was to strangers.

"No? Your voice does sound like a male's..." A short pause. "You want to find the exit, you say? I know where it is."

Cloud turned again and looked at the wolf-man, still suspicious. "Then tell me. I want to get out of this dress, too."

This had to be a dream. It was far too weird for it not to be.

"You came here through a door, correct?" The wolf ears stood up at attention. "You see, there's no way to open that door without the help of the Gatekeeper." He place his hands behind his back and looked up at the tree branches to his right. "As for that dress, I'm sorry to say that I cannot help you with that, unless you wish to walk around in the nude."

This was ridiculous. "And where can I find this 'Gatekeeper'?" he asked, annoyance seeping into his tone. Although he wasn't sure about trusting the stranger, the wolf knew about the door. He had to be helpful in some way.

"His name is Sephiroth. You're not the first to come looking for him." Green eyes looked down his body. "You are, however, the first male."

Cloud sighed. The silver-haired man was wasting his time.

"I don't want to know his name. I want to know where he is."

The other man pulled a key out from his vest pocket, letting it hang on two fingers by the string, and waved it in front of Cloud. "You're looking at him," he said with a smirk.

The blond's eyes widened as he saw the same key he had before it had broken. Now he regretted being so rude. He really hadn't thought that he was the one he was looking for.

"Um... Can you give it to me, please? I really have to go home now."

Sephiroth swung the key in circles around his finger. "I can. It's only a question of whether I will."

Cloud began to get irritated again but tried not to show it. He approached Sephiroth and tried to swipe the key away from him, getting frustrated when the wolf moved back and held it out of his reach.

"I don't have time for games."

Sephiroth snorted and continued to keep the key away from him. "What's your name?"

Cloud sighed in exasperation and got on his knees, hoping that what he did next would work.

"Please. Give it to me."

"What's your name?" Sephiroth repeated, looking down at him.

_What an arrogant idiot_ , Cloud thought bitterly, getting to his feet. "It's Cloud."

"Cloud... I like it." Sephiroth idly swished his tail and held onto he key with his left hand as he continued, "I can't let you have the key. I'm sorry, but I don't give them out to just anybody. Many have come long before you, and they were in the same situation. All of them, however, had to do something for me in order to leave this place."

Cloud cross his arms again and sighed. "And what do you want from me?"

"Why don't we get to know each other first and discuss this later?"

"Why?" The blond was confused and wary. "I want to leave this place as soon as possible. We don't need to get to know each other and I'm not interested in you, either."

"You're not? Sephiroth put the key back in his vest pocket and turned. "That's quite alright. We're done here, then," he said as he walked away.

"No!"

This was the complete opposite of what he wanted. The blond ran after the Gatekeeper and blocked his way.

"I need to go back! I'll do whatever you want, okay?"

Sephiroth stopped and tilted his head. "Will you?" He reached forward and took Cloud's hand. "Then, are you hungry?"

The blond allowed the action, unsure of how else to react. "Um... Not really."

"Hm. I think we can make do with a light snack anyways."

Cloud followed as Sephiroth tugged him along, hoping that it wouldn't take too long. His family was surely worried about his sudden disappearance.

They soon reached a small clearing where a dining table stood covered with a white tablecloth. Nobody else was there. The other man released the blond and gestured for him to sit down. Cloud complied and slid into his seat, watching as Sephiroth entered the cottage nearby.

The blond found it strange that the table was outside of the cottage. But he didn't dwell on that thought for very long until his anxiety over getting the key rose. He had to play the stranger's game if he really wanted to go home.

Sephiroth returned, putting a plate and a tea cup in front of Cloud before leaving again and coming back once more, preparing some sandwiches.

"My apologies. I never expected any visitors."

"You really didn't have to do this for me," the blond said quietly, unable to hide his surprise at how quickly the wolf had made food. "I'm not hungry..."

Was this what others who had been trapped here had to do to get a new key? Just sit here and eat? It didn't make any sense. Who was the silver-haired man anyways? Was he all alone here in the forest?

"Oh, but I did. It's the least I can do for you right now," Sephiroth said, sitting down across from the blond and nibbling on his own sandwich. "The tea should be ready soon."

Cloud sighed again. He really hated tea. First the stupid dress and now this. He really wanted to go home.

"Don't be so upset," the wolf said. "It's not so bad here, and you won't be here forever."

The blond looked away. "But I can't stay here any longer... My family will be worried."

Sephiroth looked at the blond with sympathy before putting his sandwich down and standing up. He walked over to Cloud's side and cupped his chin.

"I'm sure that all they will care about is that you're home safe," he said. "You look like you can handle getting lost for a little while. How old are you?"

Cloud didn't like how Sephiroth touched and spoke to him but he tried not to show his anger. "I'm seventeen."

"You're already an adult," the wolf said. His tail began to rise and his ears were forward. "You're not a child anymore, so they shouldn't be as afraid. Your family will worry, sure, but once they realize that you're safe, they'll be more happy to know that nothing happened to you."

Confused and uncomfortable now, the blond tensely kept still. He didn't know why Sephiroth was getting so close. And why was he saying such things? In his 'world', he wasn't an adult.

Very slowly, the wolf leaned forward and connected his lips with Cloud's.

Frightened now, the blond quickly turned away and broke the short kiss.

"W-what are you doing?! Stop that!"

"I'll let you go home, Cloud," Sephiroth promised. "But only if you do one thing for me." He continued to stare into the blond's eyes, unblinking.

Cloud leaned back in his chair, afraid and unsure of what to do and he was a bit scared. Did Sephiroth only want a kiss from him? But why? He was sure that the silver-haired wolf was a man, too.

"And what do you want from me?" he answered a tentatively.

"I'll give you the key..." Sephiroth cupped the blond's chin and brought his face close.

"...if you sleep with me," he said softly into the blond's ear.

Cloud shuddered as he heard those words and immediately jumped out of his chair, breaking free from the other man at the same time.

"A-are you crazy?! I'm a man and besides, I don't know you!"

"We're all mad here," Sephiroth said. "Being a man changes nothing. And I did say that I wanted to get to know you better first."

Cloud was angry now. He didn't find the situation funny at all. "Getting to know each other and having sex are two completely different things!"

"I'm not one to share a bed with strangers." Sephiroth rose to his full height and crossed his arms. "We don't have to do anything right away. We can take everything slow."

"I don't want to take it slow! Dammit, I only want to go home!"

He couldn't believe what was going on here and wished it was all just a dream.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but it's the only way you'll get the key from me." Sephiroth quickly ran his eyes down the blond's form, paying more attention to his legs. "Like I said, I don't give keys out for nothing. Never did it in the past, never will in the future."

The blond looked away. He stood there lost in thought for a while. He didn't want to do something like this for just a key, but he really did want to go back.

"I've never... um..."

"Never what?" Sephiroth asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Cloud sighed, reluctant to say it. But maybe if he told the truth, it would change the other man's mind.

"I'm a virgin," he confessed, his face turning a bit red.

"Given your age, it's not surprising," was all Sephiroth said. His ears twitched suddenly. "Excuse me for one moment." He walked into the cottage.

Cloud looked at the other man's back as he left and couldn't believe what he'd heard. Being a virgin didn't seem to bother the wolf.

_Pervert_ , he accused in his mind. He didn't want to have his first time with that stranger.

Sephiroth brought a kettle to the table and left again, returning once more with tea cups. He placed them on the table before serving the tea and taking a seat.

"Sit," the wolf said. He went back to eating his own sandwich.

The blond sighed and sat down, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He still didn't want to eat or drink anything.

"You're not thirsty, either?" Sephiroth asked after eating half of his first sandwich. "Or is it only because you're still upset?"

"I already said I didn't want anything. I'm just waiting until you're finished so we can end this here." The blond was still upset. He just didn't want to admit it. He began to think of a way to somehow steal the key, preferably when the wolf was distracted.

"Alright then," Sephiroth said with a shrug. He said nothing else as he finished his snack and began to sip the hot tea.

Cloud rubbed his eyes. This was really crazy. Here he sat with a stranger who wanted trade a key for his body. The blond wished he'd never used it. This was his punishment for that.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, taking a slow drink of his beverage afterwards.

"Nothing... I'm just tired," he lied.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" The Gatekeeper took a glance back at the cottage, looking suspiciously nervous. He then looked down at his tea

"No," the blond said. "I'm fine." He didn't think he'd be able to sleep near the wolf even if he was sleepy.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth tilted his head. "I can find you a place to rest if you need one."

"I said no. Didn't you listen?" Cloud sighed again. He didn't have the time to keep this up any longer. "I just want to get this over with."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you." Sephiroth finished his tea and pulled Cloud's plate towards himself and began to eat again, leaning forward and taking the blond's tea as well. "What do you mean by wanting to get this over with?"

Cloud turned away to hide the subtle red color on his cheeks. "You want my body...and I want the key. I don't want to waste any more time waiting."

"I see." Sephiroth took a drink from the tea. "Is that really what you want?"

_Of course not!_ was what the blond really wanted to say. But he had no other choice. He began to get scared as he started to think more about what would happen, about what Sephiroth would do.

"Y-yes," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Quickly, the Gatekeeper added, "I only want to make sure you know what you're doing and that you are agreeing. Like I said, we don't have to do anything right now."

The blond rolled his eyes. What was going on in Sephiroth's head? He wanted the blond's body yet was talking like this at the same time. That man really was insane.

"I said I want to go home and I have no time, dammit!" he snapped.

The wolf raised a brow and put his tea cup down. "You realize that moving quickly can be damaging, right? But, if you so wish, then fine." He stood up and walked over to the trees, heading towards the forest. He waved a hand and said, "Come."

"Just be careful, okay?" Cloud was more nervous than he let on. This was the only way he could pay for the key. But at the moment, he really didn't think about what this would mean for him later. He got up and followed the other man.

Sephiroth's ears faced backward as he heard the blond's request. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked rhetorically, moving forward. He weaved around the trees, going deeper into the forest.

Cloud found it strange that they were moving away from the cottage. Didn't the Gatekeeper want to do it there? Surely he didn't mean to do it outside.

Sephiroth stopped under a medium-sized tree and looked around. It appeared to be the same as the rest of the forest, but, much to Cloud's annoyance, the wolf sat down at the base of the tree and patted the ground next to him, inviting the blond to sit.

This couldn't have been a good place to do what they were going to do. Cloud sat by the silver-haired man's side and crossed his arms.

"What are we doing here? I said I wanted to get this over with quickly."

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Sephiroth said calmly. He roughly pulled Cloud close to himself. "If it's fast you want, it's fast I'll give you. Consider it your only warning."

The blond widened his eyes as he heard that. The other man had to be joking.

"H-hey, wait!"

"What's wrong?"

Cloud couldn't believe the silver-haired man was asking that.

"Are you crazy? You can't do it here! Someone would hear and see us!"

"I know these forests." Sephiroth took hold of the blond's chin and brought their faces closer together. "Nobody will ever know," he promised, leaning in for a kiss.

Cloud was not satisfied with that answer and still didn't think it was a good idea. However, he noticed that now was the best opportunity to get the key without doing anything. Quickly, while the wolf was still kissing him, the blond's hand slipped into the Gatekeeper's vest pocket.

Sephiroth smiled in amusement against Cloud's lips and grabbed the hand. "Naughty naughty," he said after breaking the kiss. He pushed the blond to the ground, making him lie on his back, and he pinned both of his hands down before going back to kissing him.

Cloud didn't expect the wolf to move so quickly. He turned his face away as he was kissed again, more afraid than before. Surely he'd made the other man angry.

Sephiroth kissed a small trail down the blond's chin, stopping at the base of his neck before picking a spot and licking it. Lightly, he bit the skin, then began to suck.

The blond shuddered at the feeling. It was weird but, for some reason, it felt good at the same time. Cloud had never had such an experience before. "Hnn..."

His pleasure, however, soon turned into confusion as his hand was guided to another place. He became afraid again as he touched something hard and warm. He immediately knew what it was and began to struggle as what would happen next became painfully clear to him.

However, Sephiroth seemed to ignore Cloud's fighting. The man put all of his weight on top of the blond and sniffed him, grazing his teeth against his neck before biting hard. Cloud yelled and tried to push the other man away.

"Stop it!"

The Gatekeeper snarled and dug his teeth in deeper, releasing one of Cloud's hands but still using the other to pin him down by the shoulder. The blond felt cool air hit his lower regions and, with horror, he realized that Sephiroth had ripped his panties off. He screamed as he felt the cock enter him roughly.

He never wanted it like this. He never wanted sex in the first place. Now all he really wanted was for it to end.

"Please, stop it!"

But Sephiroth didn't stop. He thrust faster, the taste and scent of Cloud's blood apparently driving him wild. The wolf shuddered a little and bit him harder.

It hurt a lot. The blond began to hit the other man with his free hand. He didn't dare to move his hips. He didn't want to make the pain worse. He wish he hadn't agreed to this. After feeling the next bite, he was almost certain he was going to die. His body was shaking and he was in tears.

"P-please... it... hurts... I can't... Please, stop it!" he begged.

Sephiroth immediately froze and looked down at what he was doing. His ears laid back in guilt. He licked the blond's wounds in apology and embraced him.

"Pull it out. Please," Cloud said with a shaky voice. He didn't want any of the licking or sympathy.

Slowly and carefully, Sephiroth did. The blond gasped in pain afterwards. He suspected he was bleeding, but he wasn't sure.

The torn panties lay next to them. Cloud looked away, having nothing to wear under his dress anymore.

"Give me the key," he demanded, sniffling. "I want to go home."

Sephiroth's ears and tail drooped. He appeared to be ashamed of himself. Completely ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He took the key out of his pocket and placed it in the blond's hand, closing the hand into a fist afterwards.

"Please...forgive me."

Cloud became pleasantly surprised. It seemed that the Gatekeeper was telling the truth. But the blond didn't care. He'd given the wolf what he'd wanted. The pain on his end would go away soon.

Struggling, he got to his feet. His legs shook a bit, but he was able to walk just fine, although it felt strange to not wear any form of underwear anymore. Something flowed down his leg but he ignored it. He only wanted to get to the door and back home.

Sephiroth buttoned up his pants and stood up, walking forward. After a short moment, he pointed towards the west.

"Keep going straight in that direction. You'll find the door soon enough."

The blond simply nodded and walked – or rather, limped – away, not stopping until he finally reached the door. He stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it.

Nothing happpened.

The blond tried again and again but the door refused to open. Falling to his knees in frustration, Cloud gave up and clenched his fists.

"What are you doing?"

The blond jumped and looked over his shoulder, seeing the other man behind him. Then he became furious.

" _You_ tell me! You lied to me! The key doesn't work!" Cloud threw it at the Gatekeeper's feet. "Here, you can have it back!"

"I don't understand." Sephiroth bent over to pick the key up. "It has always worked. Why...?"

"Yeah, sure..." Cloud muttered bitterly. He was still in pain, still nude under his dress, and now he couldn't go back to his 'world.'

Sephiroth closed his hand into a fist around the key and grabbed the blond by the hand.

"I don't understand why it's not working," the wolf insisted. "That has never ever happened before. Never." He sighed and tugged on the blond's hand. "Let's go. I need to mend your wounds."

Cloud didn't want to follow Sephrioth but the pull made him notice just how strong the other man was. He figured it would be better if he obeyed, but there was one thing he dared to refuse.

"You don't have to. I have no wounds."

"You're limping," the wolf said. "I can smell the blood on you." He led Cloud through the trees.

The blond bitterly remembered the bites and the weird feeling on his leg. So he really was bleeding. His dress was most likely dirty now, too, but what was worse to him was that he had no underwear anymore. He was still disappointed because Sephiroth had assured him that he wouldn't hurt him.

"It already healed itself. You don't have to do anything."

He didn't want the wolf to touch him again. He was afraid of him now but tried not to show it.

"No it has not. Despite what you might think, nobody heals that quickly." After a long while, they stopped again. Sephiroth faced the blond and approached him, tilting his head up and sticking his face onto his neck and licking it.

"W-wait what are you...!"

Cloud suddenly went quiet when he felt the other's tongue swipe against his skin. It hurt a bit but felt good at the same time. He grabbed onto Sephiroth's shoulders but didn't push him away. Soon enough, however, the Gatekeeper was finished and he moved away.

Cloud touched his own neck. The wound no longer hurt. It stopped bleeding as well.

"Turn around and pick up your dress."

The command scared the blond. It had hurt when Sephiroth was inside him, and if did what the wolf said, it was highly possible that that would happen again.

"No. I'm not hurt there anymore," he lied.

"I only want to help," Sephiroth said softly. He moved close to the blond again to pull him into a small hug.

"Please. It's the least I can do for you."

The blond was surprised at how gentle Sephiroth was. Maybe the wolf really had lost control of himself for only a short time. If he did it again now, Cloud would be able to stop him.

"Fine... but please be careful..." he said, pulling himself away from the embrace. When Sephiroth let him go, he walked to a tree and leaned forward against it, showing his back to the other. He took a deep breath and lifted the skirt of his dress a little.

_I hope I don't regret this..._

He sensed Sephiroth getting down on his knees and could feel the man spreading his butt cheeks with his hands. He shuddered, still unsure if it was a good idea. But then he felt the wet tongue on his entrance and moaned.

It was a moan of pleasure. It felt incredible now, and the blond bent forward a little more to better feel the sensation. He could feel the tongue swirling around his hole before it went inside him. Cloud squirmed, unable to hold onto his dress any longer even after Sephiroth held onto his legs to try to keep him still. He let the fabric go and put both of his hands on the tree.

"Ahh..." he moaned softly. "Hnnn... p-please, don't stop..."

The blond didn't care about what he was saying. He wanted Sephiroth to continue. His fear was gone and he wanted more of this great feeling.

All too soon, the penetration was gone. It was replaced by a kiss on his ass which felt weird. He heard sucking, and then felt something touch his butt again.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please," Cloud breathed, squirming impatiently at the loss.

Sephiroth stood up behind him and kissed his neck. "Just relax," he said.

The blond felt something enter him again, but it was longer and stiffer. He began to struggle and moved his hips, immediately keeping still when he obtained pain in return. Soon after, however, he calmed down as he felt how gentle Sephiroth was prodding him. The pain decreased more and more and Cloud began to enjoy it.

"Good?"

The blond nodded. "Yes... It's just a little weird."

It wasn't different from what Sephiroth had done before, but it felt a lot better. _If only he'd started out like this..._

"I'll make it feel much better soon," the silver-haired man promised.

Cloud gasped and opened his mouth as Sephiroth inserted the next finger. Warm lips brushed against his and he let the other man in. It was strange, but the blond liked it. He liked everything the other man was doing to him now.

The Gatekeeper deepened the kiss as Cloud felt another finger enter him. He felt the pain again and broke the kiss, but then the other man hit something inside him that made the blond groan loudly. He clenched, then relaxed again.

What was this? What had the wolf done?

"Aah... Hnnn..."

Sephiroth continued to thrust into that spot and nibbled on the blond's neck. All too soon, however, the other man pulled his fingers out.

"Can I...?"

Cloud knew what Sephiroth wanted, but he was afraid it would end the same as last time. However, the blond didn't want to the good feelings to stop. Maybe the wolf would be gentle this time.

"Yes... But please, don't hurt me." 

He was given a reassuring kiss and a pat on the back.

"I won't," was all Cloud heard before he felt the kisses on the back of his neck and something bigger pushing into his anus. He tried to relax, but he was still afraid. Afraid that Sephiroth would lose control and hurt him again. But the blond didn't want to stop. He trusted the other man.

As the pressure got worse and threatened to become real pain, Cloud clenched his fists.

"Ah—ah! Slower!" he pleaded.

Sephiroth listened and stopped for a moment, going much slower than before. Cloud relaxed, especially as his back was touched and his neck was kissed. There was still a little bit of pain, but the silver-haired man was so gentle he was able to easily ignore it.

"D-don't stop..."

A hand slipped under his dress and traveled up his torso, stopping at his nipples. Cloud moaned again, loving the slow pace.

"May I go a little faster?" he heard Sephiroth ask.

"D-do what you want... Hnn... I'm yours," Cloud said breathlessly, unable to think very clearly. What Sephiroth was doing to him felt so good. He enjoyed the sensations so much.

"Such strange things you're saying," Sephiroth said quietly, holding tightly onto the blond's hip and moving at a quicker pace. "Spread your legs a little more," he instructed, pinching a nipple.

Cloud obeyed, spreading his legs and crying out when the wolf hit something in him again. The incredible, _indescribable_ feeling returned, and the blond leaned more of his upper body against the tree and stuck his ass out more to better feel it. It gave Sephiroth more access and allowed the wolf to better thrust into him.

"Good," the Gatekeeper moaned, speeding up again. He slid his hand down the blond's chest and stomach, touching his erection now. He leaned over on top of Cloud's back and licked his neck again, sucking on the skin afterwards.

A deep groan escaped from Cloud's lips as his penis was tugged lightly. His legs began to tremble and he started to breathe heavily. He clung to the tree, unable to hold his body up by himself anymore.

"Aahhh! Aahh!"

Sephiroth panted a little, pumping the blond's dick. He circled his thumb around the head, digging his nail into the slit. Cloud hissed a little as a result, but he was too aroused to pay much attention to the pain. The blond couldn't resist any longer. He moved his body against the other man to better receive his thrusts.

"Please! Please! I can't—! Aahhh!"

"Give in," Sephiroth said breathlessly. "Give it to me." He jerked the cock in his hand faster as he drove harder into Cloud, grazing his teeth against his skin. The wolf groaned, licking the pale throat.

The blond couldn't hold on any longer. He screamed as he came into Sephiroth's hand. He gasped, feeling the wolf biting him and thrusting faster and faster, until finally, the other man stopped.

Panting heavily, Cloud tried to hold himself up. However, he couldn't keep himself in a standing position anymore. He felt Sephiroth lick him and then pull out. With a tired, satisfied sigh, the blond leaned back against the other man, feeling empty somehow. His entrance was pounding, and something flowed out of it.

Sephiroth gently pulled him down, making him sit on his lap.

"How was it?"

"I-It was good..." Cloud looked away and blushed, embarrassed.

"Good. I'm glad." Sephiroth gave the blond a quick kiss on the lips. "That's how it was meant to be the first time. I'm very sorry." He sighed a little. "But thanks for letting me make it up to you."

"Mm." Cloud relaxed for a short moment before he stood up, having a little trouble getting to his feet.

_He's got what he's really wanted..._ Cloud realized. "Maybe now the key will work," he said out loud.

Sephiroth looked at the ground for a minute before standing up as well.

"If you really want to try again..." He pulled the key out of his vest and handed it to the blond. "Here."

Cloud took the key and nodded. "I have to go home."

Sephiroth took the blond's hand and led him through the forest, eventually reaching the door. It had taken more time to get there, but Cloud wasn't too concerned with that. What he really wanted to know is if the key would work.

Approaching the door, the blond stuck the key into the keyhole with a trembling hand.

"I suppose...this is goodbye," he heard Sephiroth say sadly as the door opened.

Relieve that the key did work, Cloud turned around to say something to the other man. But the bright light coming from the passage was everywhere now. Without thinking why, Cloud stretched his hand out.

"W-wait!"

The light surrounded him, and he shut his eyes. For some reason, he wasn't entirely happy now. Being unable to say goodbye made him sad.

"Sephiroth... I'm sorry..."

The light soon faded. He turned around, still clutching the key.

The keyhole was gone. The painting was still there, but there was no way for him to even try to get back.

Cloud ran his hand across the painting, realizing he was back in his old clothes. It was as if nothing had changed, as if it were all a dream. But the key and the soreness in his butt told him different.

"Cloud! Are you almost done up there?"

"I'm coming, Gran!" the blond called back. He stuck the key in his pocket. Did his grandmother even know that he was gone? It felt like hours had passed, but, as he stopped in front of a window downstairs, the sun outside was about as bright as before he'd been taken to the other world.

Something in him clenched. He'd been afraid and sick with nerves, but even so...

Even so, he wanted to see Sephiroth again.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年6月14日（土）

Finished: 2014年6月23日（月）

Uploaded: 2014年9月24日（水）

Co-written with SerinuCeli. Cosplay by [SerinuCeli](http://www.serinuceli.deviantart.com/) as Cloud and [Kinneya-Strife](http://www.kinneya-strife.deviantart.com/) as Sephiroth. Original photo link can be found [here](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/cosplay/mitglied/98794/469065/12243831/).

Just a quick little oneshot based on Serinu's idea. Honestly, it didn't take very long to edit this. Other stuff just came first, haha. The idea came about after the photo shooting of the cosplay with the key. :3

We both hope you guys enjoy this~ In the meantime, I'll be working on my own stuff. Ahh, I should really work on getting my motivation back. ;~;


End file.
